Death Metal
Count Townsend, better known by his pseudonym Death Metal (デスメタル, Desumetaru), is a character in the video game No More Heroes. Ranked tenth in the United Assassins Association, he takes residence in a mansion on the outskirts of Santa Destroy, which serves as the Extreme Murder Battle Stage for his Ranking Battle. Story Travis Touchdown begins his climb to the UAA's first rank with an assault on the Townsend Residence, where he slices through numerous guards and pillages through extravagant hallways and terraces in search of his ranked target. In a great hall, UAA agent Sylvia Christel calls Touchdown's cellphone, encouraging him that Death Metal "only looks tough because his mother was an ugly bitch," and beckoning him to bring her Death Metal's head. Shortly afterward, he finds his foe lounging in a beach chair outside his home. Touchdown admits his envy for Death Metal's lavish lifestyle, however Death Metal retorts that his home is a place of death rather than paradise. The two assassins face off against each other, comes to an end when Touchdown slices off Death Metal's hands and catapults his weapon into the ceiling. As Death Metal bleeds out, he passes on the title of "Holy Sword" to Touchdown, and advising him to "master the ways of the assassin." Touchdown then decapitates Death Metal, complying with Christel's demand for his head, and his body drops limply to the ground. Sylvia arrives to congratulate Touchdown, taking pictures of Death Metal's corpse as Talbot and Weller incinerate it. Appearance and personality The 55-year-old Death Metal has red spiked hair, many piercings and a body largely decorated in tattoos. His name may reflect his appearance, as his piercings, tattoos and hair are common elements seen in metal musicians. Death Metal seems content with his life, stating, "I am free of desire. So long as I have this scenery to look upon, I need nothing more." He is the only assassin to acknowledge the fleets of hopeful assassins who are slain as they attempt to enter the ranks of the UAA. Powers and abilities Death Metal brandishes the Orange II, a large curved beam katana that greatly contrasts Touchdown's own. He also practices the art of bunshin, an ability he uses to create two duplicates of himself in order to fight as a group. The true Death Metal can be identified as the one whose weapon glows. Trading cards Death Metal prominently appears on three trading cards in the Design Materials set of No More Heroes. These are No. 51, No. 52 and No. 136. Concept art for Death Metal's tattoo, which is absent from his design illustration in Trading Card No. 51, appears alone on Trading Card No. 53. Death Metal also appears in silhouette form on Trading Card No. 54, wielding the Orange II. Quotes * "When you have the strength to take life for yourself... That is true wealth."No More Heroes. Death Metal. Ranking Battle 10. * "This is no paradise." * "A place to die." * "Extraordinary! The moment I've been waiting for. The name Holy Sword is now yours." * "So naive... You have no idea, do you? What a pity... You make an old man cry. Arrogant, crude little shits like you come around from time to time. Listen well, young one. The wall is high. Higher than you will ever know. Ultimate sacrifice is sublime... Now draw!" Trivia In Travis Strikes Again Death Metal has a son named Death Metal Jr. References Category:Assassins Category:Bosses in No More Heroes Category:Characters in No More Heroes Category:Males Category:United Assassins Association